Disturbed past
by Kissiee
Summary: ¡Alguien ha cambiado el pasado de Endou Kanon! El chico va a intentar cambiarlo, pero no lo hará solo... ¡Situado poco después de la película y de Inazuma Eleven Go! ¡EndAki, IchiRika y GoenNatsu! Aunque al principio no lo parece...
1. Chapter 1

_No recomiendo este fic a las fans del EndouxNatsumi. Este es un fic solo para Endakis, así que no quiero quejas. Ya sé que Endou y Natsumi están casados en Inazuma Eleven Go, pero que lo haya aceptado, no significa que lo haya entendido y menos que me haya rendido._

**DISTURBED PAST**

Todo sucedió un día cualquiera, en el que Endou Kanon guardaba sus libros para ir al instituto. De repente, un vago recuerdo inundó su mente, haciéndolo sonreír. Era el recuerdo del día en el que que había derrotado a The Ogre, con ayuda de su abuelo, el equipo Raimon y unos cuantos refuerzos. De eso ya habían pasado tres meses, pero él aun lo recordaba como si lo hubiese acabado de vivir.

Cuando acabó de preparar su mochila, oyó un grito que provocó que el chico saliera corriendo hacia el lugar de origen del fuerte sonido, la cocina. Al llegar, vio como su madre miraba aterrorizada en dirección a su padre. Su padre, por otro lado, se miraba las manos asustado. Al principio no entendió el motivo del alboroto, pero despues volvió a suceder, ¡Su padre estaba desapareciendo! ¡Se hacia transparente delante de sus ojos!

—¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? —gritó el joven asustado.

Poco después, el padre de Kanon volvió a su estado normal y explicó que ya hacia una semana que le sucedía lo mismo. Su madre les abrazó a los dos, a causa de un mal presentimiento.

Después de aquello, Kanon fue corriendo hacía el instituto, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero antes de ir a clase, fue a hacerle una visita a su entrenador, para preguntarle si sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar al despacho del entrenador, Kanon comenzó a relatar entre jadeos lo sucedido aquella mañana en su casa.

—Tranquilízate, Endou —pidió el entrenador del futuro Raimon al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su jugador —, me aseguraré de investigar sobre eso, pero ahora tienes que ir a clase, ¡Llegas tarde!

Kanon le hizo caso a su entrenador, aunque no se pudo concentrar en ningún momento. Una vez acabada la clase, Kanon se dirigió de nuevo al despacho del entrenador.

—¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar precisamente yo? —preguntaba Gouenji Masato mientras bostezaba.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo —. Resolvió Kanon con una sonrisa, provocando una mirada de odio por parte de Gouenji.

—¡Ya sé que ha pasado en tu casa esta mañana, Endou! —exclamaba el entrenador, provocando un susto a los dos dos chicos. Kanon y Masato tomaron asiento, para que escuchar la explicación del hombre.

—Se ha abierto una fisura en una linea temporal, que ha provocado un cambio drástico en el continuo espacio-tiempo —. Explicó el entrenador, mirando a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Genial! —gritó Kanon. Los otros dos presentes miraron mal al chico —. Eso es bueno, ¿No?

—Entrenador, explíquelo de una forma más sencilla, porque Kanon no lo va a entender fácilmente —. Alegó Masato, que seguía mirando mal al pobre Kanon.

—Como os puedo explicar yo esto... —dijo el entrenador, para quedarse unos minutos pensando. Pasado ese tiempo, comenzó a hablar —. Hay muchísimas lineas del tiempo, y todas varían en algunas situaciones ¿Lo entendéis?

—Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha pasado hoy en mi casa?

—Aunque varían, todas las lineas del tiempo se unen en varios puntos en común, eso es a lo que llamamos el continuo espacio-tiempo. Esos puntos en común son la existencia de todas las personas del planeta. Así que en todas las lineas del tiempo tiene que existir un Endou Kanon y un Gouenji Masato. Existentes, por existir o que ya hace mucho que han existido.

—¿Quiere decir que hay alguna linea temporal en la que el padre de Kanon ha dejado de existir? —preguntó Masato sorprendido.

—Exacto Gouenji. Eso significa que el señor Endou dejará de existir en todas las lineas temporales, con todos sus sucesores: hijos, nietos y todo lo que venga después —. Explicó el hombre mirando a Kanon.

—¿Yo también desapareceré? —gritó Kanon asustado.

—Si no lo impedimos, sí —. Dijo el entrenador, tecleando algo en su ordenador.

—¿Cómo lo podemos impedir? —preguntó Masato, preocupado por su mejor amigo.

—He buscado la linea temporal con la fisura. Al parecer sucedió diez años después de tu último viaje al pasado, Endou. Pero aun no consigo encontrar la fisura —. Dijo el hombre, mientras seguía tocando botones.

—¿Volveré a ver a mi abuelo? —preguntó el chico emocionado.

-Sí, pero... Al parecer él es la causa. -Kanon se quedó estático, mientras miraba a Masato —. Dime Endou, ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu abuela, la mujer que se casó con Endou Mamoru?

—Si no me equivoco se llamaba Endou Aki —. Dijo el chico algo inseguro.

—¿Kino Aki? —preguntó el hombre, rectificando el apellido, mientras enseñaba una foto de la chica a Kanon.

—¡Sí, ella es mi abuela! —dijo el chico sonriendo al ver la imagen.

—¡He encontrado la fisura! —celebró el hombre al escuchar la respuesta de su jugador —. Al parecer alguien ha estado jugando con nuestro pasado y ha provocado que Endou Mamoru se casara con... Raimon Natsumi —. Explicó el hombre, enseñando una imagen de la boda de Natsumi y Mamoru. Al verla, Masato se puso pálido.

—¿Raimon Natsumi? ¿Co-como Gouenji Natsumi? Esa mujer... ¡Esa mujer es mi abuela! —gritó Masato, señalando a la pantalla.

—Eso significa que tu y tu padre también desapareceréis Gouenji. Tenemos que darnos prisa, ya que esa linea del tiempo —dijo señalando la pantalla, que volvía a tener una imagen de Aki —, no tiene previsto el nacimiento de vuestros padres.

—Pero, ¿Por qué el padre de Kanon es el único que ha comenzado a desaparecer? —preguntó Masato confundido.

—Seguramente porqué él fue el primero en nacer. Como ya he dicho, en esa linea del tiempo no esta previsto el nacimiento de vuestros padres, pero si lográis programar su nacimiento, podréis evitar desaparecer.

—¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos? —preguntó Masato.

—Si no me equivoco... De menos de un mes —. Declaró el hombre, mientras seguía escribiendo en su ordenador.

—¡Entonces viajemos ya al pasado! ¡Estoy deseando volver a ver a mi abuelo! —exclamó Kanon emocionado.

—¡Esta vez yo también iré! ¡Quiero ver a mi abuelo con veinticuatro años! —dijo Masato compartiendo la emoción de su amigo.

—Sí, pero esta vez es distinto —. Dijo el hombre, haciendo que Kanon y Masato lo mirasen —. No podréis decir nada a vuestros abuelos sobre quienes sois. Si lo hacéis, podéis provocar un sentimiento de rechazo, al saber que tendrán un nieto en común, aunque no están casados.

—Pero mi abuelo seguro que aún me recuerda —. Dijo Kanon muy seguro de sus palabras.

—El Endou Mamoru que vais a ir a visitar vive en otra linea temporal a la que te envié hace tres meses. No te conoce —. Aseguró el entrenador, haciendo que Kanon se entristeciera.

—¿Entonces qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Masato.

—Lo que se os ocurra, pero tenéis que unir a vuestros abuelos lo antes posible —. Respondió el entrenador señalando a los dos chicos.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hoola! Sé lo que la mayoría de la gente esta pensando... ¿Otro proyecto? ¿Y qué pasa con "Diez Cosas De Las Mujeres Que Ya Deberías Saber"? Pues continuará como hasta ahora, solo que este proyecto también (menudo lío -_-). Digamos que ahí soltaré todo el humor y aquí el drama. Ya tengo el tercer capítulo, pero aun sigo añadiéndole humor al asunto. También estoy trabajando en un One-shot IchiRika (también me gusta mucho esa pareja) que ya esta casi acabado, pero aun no me convence del todo. Bueno, esta idea me lleva torturando desde la semana pasada (cuando escribí mi último One-shot), pero no sabía como expresarla. Y cuando lo conseguí, el ordenador se apagó, sin darme oportunidad de guardar mi trabajo, así que tuve que repetirlo TT_TT (os puedo asegurar que el primero era mucho mejor).  
>Sobre el fic, la verdad es que es un poco lío (¿Un poco? ¡Eso de la filosofía temporal no es lo mío!). Porque es una filosofía inventada. Algo salido de mi cabeza para defender el Endaki. Así que no lo incluyáis en vuestros deberes de filosofía xD He avisado, no me hago responsable de ningún cero. Además, siento haber provocado algún tipo de mareo con mi "súper-teoría" ¡Espero que hayáis entendido! Y bueno, ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Vosotros diréis! ¡Una Review no hace daño a nadie! Nada más que decir, me voy a clase de dibujo (es lo que tiene suspender T-T) ¡Hasta otra!<p>

¡Ya sabéis lo que toca! Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Future, Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5. Si me pertenecieran, no tendría que inventar este tipo de teorías sobre la separación de Endou y Natsumi...


	2. Chapter 2

—_¿Entonces qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Masato._

—_Lo que se os ocurra, pero tenéis que unir a vuestros abuelos lo antes posible —. Respondió el entrenador señalando a los dos chicos._

Los dos chicos viajaron al pasado esa misma tarde, justo después de informar a sus respectivas familias que se iban de camping. Ambos recordaban las palabras de su entrenador, mientras caminaban por una Inazuma Town setenta años más joven de la que conocían.

"_—Al llegar tenéis que ir a Kogarashi Manor, el complejo de apartamentos de la abuela de Kanon. Y sobretodo recordad que nadie os puede descubrir, o sería peligroso —. Dijo el entrenador de los dos chicos, justo antes de que estos viajaran_."

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Masato, cansado de caminar.

—Tenemos que buscar el complejo de apartamentos de mi abuela... — Kanon dudó — ¿Koragasho Menor?

—Kogarashi Manor —corrigió Masato —¡Perfecto! Ahora solo tenemos que ir caminar por toda la ciudad buscando ese edificio —dijo Masato irónicamente.

—No hace falta —respondió Kanon mientras observaba a un chico y a una chica que llevaban el uniforme del Raimon.

—¡Mañana también toca entreno! —gritaba el chico, mientras que la chica se limitaba a sonreía.

—Disculpad... —dijo Kanon llamando la atención a los dos jóvenes — ¿Sabéis donde esta Kogarashi Manor?

—¡Claro, yo vivo ahí! —exclamó el chico sonriendo —. ¿Necesitáis alojamiento?

—Sí, aunque solo serán un par de semanas —. Explicó Masato serio.

—¡Entonces venid con nosotros! —volvió a exclamar el chico, al parecer estaba contento. —Yo soy Matsukaze Tenma, ¡Encantado!

—Me suenan mucho vuestras caras —. Dijo la chica que acompañaba a Tenma mirando a los dos chicos fijamente, provocando que estos se sobresaltaran —. Será mi imaginación... Yo soy Sorano Aoi, ¿Y vosotros?

—¡Yo me llamo Kanon! —exclamó Endou sonriente.

—Yo soy Masato —. Dijo Gouenji serio.

—Bueno, pues entonces... ¡Vamos hacia Kogarashi Manor! —gritó Tenma, con su felicidad habitual.

Durante el camino, Tenma y Aoi comenzaron a hacer preguntas a nuestros protagonistas...

—Nunca os había visto por aquí ¿De donde venís? —preguntó Aoi inocentemente.

—Somos de aquí, pero vivimos en otro país, al... Norte —inventó Masato, un poco nervioso.

—¿En serio? ¿En qué país? —preguntó Tenma curiosamente.

—¡En Australia! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al pobre Kanon, que estaba muy nervioso.

—Perdona que te contradiga pero Australia esta al sur —. Explicó Aoi sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

—¿Eh? —musitó Kanon.

—¡Se refiere a Austria! —interfirió Masato, salvando a su amigo —. Es que Kanon es muy bromista, ¿Verdad, Kanon? —preguntó mientras le daba codazos al chico.

—¡Sí, era una broma! —exclamó Kanon, con una risita nerviosa.

"Primera nota mental: Obligar a Kanon a estudiar geografía" Pensó Gouenji, con la típica gotita en la sien.

Después de un par de minutos, los jóvenes llegaron a su destino.

—¡Esto es Kogarashi Manor! —gritó Tenma, feliz por tener nuevos compañeros.

Al entrar, vieron una hoja que llevaba un mensaje escrito. Tenma cogió y la leyó.

—Al parecer Aki-nee ha salido a comprar... ¿Qué os parece si hago yo vuestras inscripciones? —preguntó Tenma, los chicos asintieron —. Muy bien, necesitaré vuestros apellidos.

—Emm... Yo soy En... —antes de poder acabar la frase, Masato le tapó la boca a Kanon.

—¡No seas idiota! —susurró Gouenji, dejando a Tenma y a Aoi sorprendidos —, si les decimos nuestros apellidos nos descubrirán, sobretodo si conocen a nuestros abuelos.

—No lo creo —dijo Kanon, intentando imitar el tono de su amigo —, estos chicos deben de conocer a mi abuela, no a mi abuelo.

—¿Conocemos a tu abuela? ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Tenma, sorprendido.

"Segunda nota mental: Enseñar al ruidoso de Kanon a susurrar." Pensó Masato. Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —preguntó Aoi asustada.

Después de meditarlo, Masato llegó a una conclusión.

—Tenéis que prometer que no se lo diréis a nadie —. El chico y la chica asintieron. Gouenji suspiró —Matsukaze, conoces a Kino Aki ¿Verdad? —preguntó el chico resignado.

—Claro, es familiar mía y la dueña de este sitio —. Respondió Tenma.

—Pues es mi abuela —afirmó Kanon muy serio.

Las caras de Tenma y de Aoi iban cambiando a medida que la explicación iba progresando. Comenzaron sonriendo, como si de una broma se tratase, para acabar con los ojos abiertos de una manera exagerada.

—Un momento —exclamó Tenma, que no se lo acababa de creer —, ¿Me estáis diciendo que tú —dijo señalando a Kanon —eres el nieto de Aki-nee y del entrenador Endou?

—Exacto, soy Endou Kanon —. Se presentó el chico, sonriendo.

—¿Y tú —dijo Aoi, señalando a Masato —eres el nieto de la mujer del entrenador y de Gouenji Shuuya, el famoso futbolista?

—Sí, soy Gouenji Masato —. Se presentó el chico, serio.

—¿Y habéis venido desde el futuro para evitar vuestra desaparición del continuo espacio-tiempo?

Los dos chicos asintieron.

—¿Nos ayudaréis? —preguntó Kanon esperanzado.

—Supongo pero... —Tenma dudó, los otros dos chicos se preocuparon —creo que tenéis otro problema.

Los chicos miraron interrogantes a sus nuevos aliados.

—Aki-nee se va a casar pronto —. Declaró Tenma.

—¿Qué? —gritaron Masato y Kanon sorprendidos.

—¿Con quien? —preguntó Kanon.

—Con Ichinose Kazuya —. Respondió Tenma.

—Se casarán dentro de una semana, si no me equivoco —. Dijo Aoi, mirando a Tenma.

—¡Oh, Perfecto! Lo que nos faltaba... —dijo Masato irónicamente.

—Bueno, ahora también tendremos que separar a esa pareja —. Dijo Kanon mientras Masato asentía fastidiado.

—Matsukaze, Sorano, recordad que no podéis decirle nada a nadie, porque si no desapareceremos definitivamente —avisó Masato totalmente serio.

—!Entendido, nosotros ayudaremos! —exclamaron el chico y la chica, haciendo sonreír a Kanon y a Masato.

Y así fue como Endou Kanon y Gouenji Masato pasaron a ser dos estudiantes de intercambio que venían de Austria: Matsumoto Kanon y Aihara Masato.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: ¡Heey! ¡Llego tarde! Han comenzado las fiestas en mi ciudad, y todo el mundo esta super animado, por eso no he podido meterme en fanfiction tanto como siempre. Bueno, antes de nada, quería pedir un minuto de silencio por mi pobre ordenador, muerto mientras trataba de arreglarlo (-.-) Estoy intentando recuperar el tercer capítulo de "Diez Cosas De Las Mujeres Que Ya Deberías Saber", sin éxito. Por suerte, logré recuperar este, aunque el otro lleva un montón de tiempo sin actualizar (lo sieento T-T). Bueno, resolviendo la duda que algunos tendréis, el edificio en el que viven Tenma y Aki se llama Kogarashi Manor de verdad (eso no me lo he inventado) y en próximo capítulo... ¡El reencuentro de Aki y Endou! ¡No os lo perdáis! Supongo que me voy a dormir ya, (si el maldito insomnio me lo permite) ¡Hasta la próxima!

Bueno, como ya he dicho durante mucho tiempo, Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven Future, Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Pero algún día... ¡Algún día serán solo míos! (risa de maniática).


	3. Chapter 3

_Y así fue como Endou Kanon y Gouenji Masato pasaron a ser dos estudiantes de intercambio que venían de Austria: Matsumoto Kanon y Aihara Masato._

Al día siguiente, Tenma decidió llevar a Kanon y a Masato al entrenamiento con el equipo. Era sábado, pero tenían que prepararse para la final del Holy Road, que tendría lugar el viernes de esa misma semana. Los jugadores iban llegando, muy motivados.

—Tenma, ¿Quienes son? —preguntó el entrenador Endou al ver a los dos chicos que acompañaban al joven.

—Son estudiantes de intercambio, vienen de Austria —. Contestó Tenma, un poco nervioso.

—¡Tu eres mi...! —intentó exclamar Kanon contento, pero Masato y Aoi le taparon la boca rápidamente. Endou les dedicó una mirada confundida.

—Quiere decir que eres su ídolo, en Austria todos te conocen —. Explicó Masato, nervioso.

—Ah... —musitó Endou algo consternado. Masato le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kanon. —Bueno, ¿Ya estamos todos?

—Falta Hamano —. Declaró el capitán del equipo.

—Qué raro, no suele llegar tarde, ¿Sabes donde esta, Hayami? —preguntó Kirino, preocupado por su compañero de equipo.

—La verdad es que no —. Dijo el chico, bostezando.

—¡Mirad, ahí viene! ¡Y no viene solo! —exclamó Shinsuke, mirando a un chico y a una chica correr hacia el campo cogidos de la mano.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Llego tarde —. Se disculpaba el moreno, sonriendo.

—Eso lo sabemos todos, Hamano —dijo el entrenador —. Y dime, ¿Quién es esta dama a la que no le sueltas la mano?

—¡Encantada de conoceros! Me llamo Cristy y soy la novia de Kaiji —. Dijo la chica sin rodeos, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Hamano.

Todo el equipo emitió un sonoro "¡¿Que?" para después observar detenidamente a la chica. Tenía el pelo marrón, por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, salvo por una chispa verde que brillaba en ellos. Era bastante delgada, y un poco más bajita que Hamano. La verdad es que hacían buena pareja.

—¡Felicidades amigo! —dijo Shindou —. Pero no pensarás entrenar colgando de su mano ¿Verdad? —preguntó el chico burlón. Todos rieron por el comentario.

Hamano se sonrojó, y llevó a su novia hacia el banquillo. Cristy se sentó con las gerentes, Haruna, Kanon, Masato y el entrenador.

—¡Qué bonito es el amor! —dijo Haruna, Endou la miró.

—¡Sí! —. Dijo Cristy, con felicidad en los ojos.

—Entrenador, usted esta casado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aoi, queriendo sacar ese tema. Kanon miró a su abuelo. Endou afirmó con la cabeza —. Debe de ser fantástico unirse a alguien para amarle toda la vida.

—Sí... Es genial... —dijo el entrenador suspirando, mientras miraba el suelo. Masato, Kanon y Aoi se sorprendieron de esa reacción.

Después de un rato, comenzó a llover. Todos corrieron hacia el instituto a buscar refugio.

—¡Maldición! ¡He dejado la chaqueta en el banquillo! En seguida vuelvo —dijo el entrenador. A nadie le pareció raro que al despistado de su entrenador le pasara algo así.

Endou corrió hacia los banquillos. Cogió su chaqueta y volvió a dirigirse al Raimon. Pero antes de llegar, vio a alguien mirando el campo de fútbol de un lado a otro.

—Disculpa, ¿Buscas algo? —preguntó el joven entrenador, provocando que aquella persona lo mirase. Era una mujer de pelo corto, que sujetaba un paraguas azul abierto en la mano derecha y otros dos paraguas, uno naranja y el otro verde, en la mano izquierda. Él la conocía. Era Kino Aki.

—¡E-Endou! —exclamó la chica sorprendida, mientras desviaba la mirada —. Venía a buscar a Tenma, a Kanon y a Masato.

—Están todos en el instituto —. Explicó Endou. La mujer le tendió el paraguas verde para que lo utilizara —. Gracias.

—De nada. Natsumi se enfadará si llegas a casa con un resfriado —. Dijo la chica, mirando el suelo.

—Supongo... —susurró Endou —. Por cierto, nos ha llegado la invitación a tu boda.

—¿Vendréis? —preguntó Aki, levantando un poco la vista para mirarle. El hombre negó con la cabeza —. Entiendo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Porqué no quiero que te cases —. Respondió Endou mirando a Aki a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco quería que tú te casaras —. Confesó la mujer, devolviendo la mirada al entrenador —. Pero no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres, ¿No?

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡No lo entiendes! —gritó Endou tirando bruscamente el paraguas al suelo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Aki.

—¡Sí lo entiendo! ¡Entiendo que tú elegiste a Natsumi! —exclamó fuertemente la mujer, tirando los dos paraguas al suelo del mismo modo que Endou.

—Aun así... ¡Tu sigues siendo mía! —gritó Endou, cogiendo a Aki de las dos muñecas, presionándola contra la pared y besándola. En aquel apasionado beso, Endou intentó decirle todo aquello que no le podía decir con palabras, pero Aki lo apartó con una bofetada.

—Fui tu amiga y tu novia... Pero sabes perfectamente que eso se acabó. La próxima vez que intentes hacer algo así, piensa que tú ya estas casado y yo estoy prometida con alguien que no cometerá los errores que tu cometiste —. Dijo Aki, llorando a causa de esos malos recuerdos que la torturaban —. Dale los paraguas a Tenma y diles que tendrán que compartir uno.

Y así, la mujer volvió a coger el paraguas y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se tocó los labios con la mano, deseando que todos esos malos recuerdos se borrasen. Por otro lado, Endou se sentía como una basura. ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Pero no podía... Al menos hasta ganar la final del Holy Road.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Me siento mal! ¡Pobre Aki! TT-TT (Endou no me da pena ¬¬) Bueno, las cosas se han precipitado un poco ¿No creéis? (¿Un poco? ¿Una discusión y un beso robado te parece precipitar las cosas un poco?) Yes, I'm crazy, but what can I say... (echo de menos mis clases de inglés T-T) El próximo capítulo será una especie de "Gran Flashback" en el que explicaré la reacción de Endou y Aki en este capítulo. Y bueno, Cristy-chan ¡Ahí estas! Ok, primero el humor y después el drama, pero espero que te haya gustado ¡Hamano es tuyo! xD Me esta entrando sueño, así que me despido. ¡Una review no hace daño! ¡Hasta la proxima!

Ya sabeis, Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y demás derivantes, no me pertenecen. Es una desgracia que tenga que compartir esto con el mundo cada vez que escribo algo T-T ¡Ah! Y Cristy esta inspirada en la autora Cristy-chan, que volverá a aparecer en los próximos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Y así, la mujer volvió a coger el paraguas y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se tocó los labios con la mano, deseando que todos esos malos recuerdos se borrasen. Por otro lado, Endou se sentía como una basura. ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Pero no podía... Al menos hasta ganar la final del Holy Road._

Media hora antes, en el instituto...

—¿Es cosa mía o el entrenador tarda mucho? —preguntó Tenma mirando por la ventana.

—Yo también lo pienso, mi abu... —Masato pisó a Kanon, con toda la fuerza que tenía — ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Maldición! —gritó el chico, reprimiendo insultos mayores, mientras saltaba a la pata coja e intentaba cogerse el pie herido-

—¿Por qué has echo eso, Masato? ¿Y qué ibas a decir, Kanon? —preguntó Cristy, mirando a Masato acusadoramente.

—¡No iba a decir nada! —explicó un nervioso Masato, rápidamente —. A veces se le cruzan los cables, iba a comenzar a hablar en austríaco.

—Pero no hacía falta pisarle de esa forma —dijo la chica —. Tienes que disculparte ahora mismo

"Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor" Pensó Kanon, olvidando el dolor.

—Ehh... Esto... —musitó Masato.

—¡Voy a buscar al entrenador! —gritó Tenma de repente, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, salvando así a Masato de disculparse con Kanon.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó Aoi, corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Nosotros también! —gritaron Kanon y Masato a la vez, saliendo con Aoi.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —gritó Cristy —. ¡Nos vemos mañana Kaiji! —exclamó, besando a Hamano en la comisura de los labios.

—Tu novia es muy amable, ¿no crees Hamano? —dijo Shindou, sonriendo.

—Sí... Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella —declaró Hamano, sonrojándose.

Los cinco chicos corrieron al campo de fútbol. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Aki y a Endou besándose. Los cinco se escondieron detrás de una farola (uno encima del otro xD), para ver cómo Aki le daba una bofetada al entrenador y se iba, dejando a Endou sentado en el suelo.

Después de un rato asimilando la escena que acababan de presenciar, los cinco chicos se acercaron a Endou.

—¿Se puede saber por qué ha echo eso? —dijo Tenma, enfadado. No le había gustado que tratara así a alguien de su familia.

—Hay cosas que no puedes saber, Tenma —. Respondió el entrenador fríamente, mientras dejaba de llover.

—¡Esto es bueno! —susurró Kanon, apartando a Tenma, Aoi y Masato de Endou y Cristy —. Cada vez será más fácil unir a nuestros abuelos.

—No creo que sea tan fácil... —susurró Masato.

—Entrenador Endou, explíquenos por qué ha echo eso —. Pidió Aoi, preocupada por las palabras de Masato.

—No puedo —. Respondió Endou secamente.

—Mire, señor entrenador... —comenzó a decir Cristy con un aura negra detrás suyo, harta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo —. Tengo un grupo de amigas, que no dudarán en hacérselo pasar muy mal si usted le ha echo algo malo a esa mujer, así que responda; ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Endou, haciéndolo temblar.

—Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor —. Susurró Kanon sonriendo.

—Os lo explicaré... —dijo Endou —pero tenéis que prometer que no se lo explicareis a nadie, y menos a Aki.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron los cinco chicos a la vez.

—Bien, pues veréis...

_(Flashback)_

Un hombre de veintiún años salia de una de las joyerías más caras de Inazuma Town. Endou Mamoru había decidido que ese sería uno de los mejores días de su vida, el día en el que le pediría matrimonio a su novia, Kino Aki, después de cinco años de relación.

Mientras se guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo y pensaba en como pedírselo de forma apropiada, recibió un mensaje.

"Ven en seguida al instituto Raimon, tenemos que hablar. Natsumi." Leyó en la pequeña pantalla. Se extrañó mucho, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su vieja amiga, pero decidió ir.

Al llegar, vio a Natsumi con un hombre moreno, totalmente vestido de negro, que la cogía del brazo violentamente.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Y qué le esta haciendo a Natsumi? —preguntó Endou al ver que el hombre le estaba haciendo daño a la chica.

—Tranquilícese, señor Endou. Me llamo Kuroki Zenzou y me envía Fifth Sector —. Explicó el hombre, soltando a Natsumi para quitarse el sombrero de copa negro que llevaba y volvérselo a poner, en señal de cortesía.

—¿Qué es Fifth Sector? ¿Y qué queréis de nosotros? —preguntó Endou preocupado.

—Somos la organización que decide los resultados de los partidos de fútbol entre los equipos de secundaria y del Holy Road —. Dijo Kuroki, dedicándoles una sonrisa cínica —. Queremos que se unan a nosotros, señores.

—¿Qué? ¡Jamás me uniré a una organización así! —gritó Endou.

—Yo contesté lo mismo pero... —dijo Natsumi, siendo interrumpida por el misterioso hombre.

—Si no se unen a nosotros, ¡destruiremos el fútbol completamente! —dijo el hombre, sonriendo despiadadamente.

Endou y Natsumi estaban acorralados, pero no pensaban ceder.

—¡No pensamos unirnos a vosotros... —comenzó Endou.

—...pero tampoco permitiremos que destruyáis el fútbol! —finalizó Natsumi.

—Bueno, hay una tercera opción, aunque es la más complicada de todas —Endou y Natsumi miraron al hombre, que seguía sonriendo —. Sabemos que la señorita Raimon esta saliendo con Gouenji Shuuya, el famoso futbolista, ¿me equivoco? —Raimon negó con la cabeza —. Y también sabemos que el señor Endou quiere pedirle matrimonio a su novia, la señorita Kino, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —Endou asintió —. Bien, entonces queremos que les rompan el corazón.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron los dos presentes a la vez.

—Tendrán que dejar a sus parejas, casarse entre ustedes y largarse a vivir muy lejos de aquí, si no quieren unirse a nosotros y salvar el fútbol —. Explicó Kuroki.

—¡No pensamos hacer eso! —gritaron los dos presentes a la vez.

—Entonces tendrán que decir adiós al fútbol. Dígame señorita Raimon, ¿como cree que reaccionará su amado Gouenji si se entera de que no podrá volver a jugar a fútbol? —Natsumi se mordió el labio —. Y usted, señor Endou, ¿que pasaría si la señorita Kino se entera de que sacrificó el fútbol por ella? —Endou apretó los puños. Estaban acorralados —. Además, si lo hacen, Fifth Sector dejará el fútbol completamente libre. Piensenlo bien, señores —. Los dos se miraron, dándose por vencidos.

—L-lo haremos —. Dijeron los dos a la vez, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por lo que iban a hacer y provocando una gran satisfacción a Kuroki.

—Pues bien, señor Endou, póngale el anillo que lleva en el bolsillo a su futura esposa.

Endou le puso el anillo a Natsumi, triste. El anillo le iba pequeño a la chica, pero Kuroki no lo notó.

—Bien, ahora solo tendrán que informar a sus ex-parejas sobre la boda. Y recuerden, ustedes están enamorados y nunca han amado a nadie más —. Dijo Kuroki. Endou se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos, mientras que a Natsumi estaba a punto de sangrarle el labio —. Los quiero casados y lejos de aquí la semana que viene —. Fue lo último que dijo, mientras desaparecía con una risa maquiavélica.

Endou y Natsumi cayeron de rodillas al suelo, mientras unas finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Estaban perdidos, no les quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que ese hombre les había dicho.

Después de media hora, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, acordando encontrarse en ese mismo sitio cuando todo hubiese acabado e irse, cuanto antes mejor. No querían ver sufrir a las personas que más amaban, pero no tenían elección.

Endou llegó a su casa, sin decir nada. Allí vio a Aki, que le estaba esperando con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

—Bienvenido —. Dijo Aki, saltando a los brazos de su novio. Pero él la apartó bruscamente, mientras volvía a apretar los puños, por la rabia acumulada —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Aki... —le iba a costar horriblemente decir todo aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo —. Yo... no te amo.

—¡¿Qué? Endou, e-estas bromeando ¿v-verdad? —tartamudeó Aki.

—No, yo amo a Natsumi. Siempre la amé y siempre la amaré. Me voy a casar con ella y me voy a ir lejos.

Aki, miró a los ojos de Endou. Estos eran tan fríos y oscuros que no había manera de saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o si estaba mintiendo.

—Recogeré mis cosas y me iré —. Susurró Endou de repente, apartando la vista, ya que los ojos de Aki se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Aki se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en la casa, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que el chico no estaba mintiendo, pero ¿por qué de repente le explicaba todo eso? ¿Por qué había jugado con ella durante cinco largos años? ¿Por qué? Escuchó como Endou cerraba la maleta y se dirigía hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Aki.

—No voy a darte explicaciones. Solo te voy a decir que no siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres —. Dijo fríamente, abriendo la puerta, pasando a través de ella rápidamente con la maleta y volviéndola a cerrar detrás de él, dejando a Aki destrozada dentro de esa casa, a la que ya no volvería. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Se encontró con Natsumi, que también estaba en el mismo estado que él y se fueron, sin decir nada más.

Poco después, se enteraron de que, en realidad, Fifth Sector nunca quiso que ellos formaran parte de la organización. Lo único que querían era alejar a Endou y a Gouenji de Inazuma Town.

_(Fin Flashback)_

La historia dejó anonadados a los cinco chicos que la escuchaban. No se podían creer lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y qué les pasó a Natsumi y Gouenji? —preguntó Masato preocupado.

—No lo sé, jamás hemos hablado de eso entre nosotros, lo único que sé es que Gouenji se fue a vivir a Alemania —. Explicó Endou.

—E-entonces... ¿Por qué han vuelto? —preguntó Tenma.

—Porqué ellos prometieron que Fifth Sector dejaría en paz el fútbol, pero no lo cumplieron, así que nosotros tampoco cumplimos parte del trato. Ahora tenemos que ganar el Holy Road cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, eso no cambiaría nada —. Alegó Cristy, que aun no se acababa de entender todo lo que había sucedido.

—En cuanto ganemos el Holy Road, Fifth Sector se quedará sin el poder suficiente para destruir el fútbol. Así que podré estar con Aki otra vez, al igual que Natsumi con Gouenji.

—Eso no será tan fácil... —dijo Masato de repente.

**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Qué viva el suspense! ¿Qué querrá decir Masato con eso? Quién sabe... Bueno, me he pasado la semana entera estudiando para volver a clase mañana (no me han dejado disfrutar mi última semana libre T-T) ¡Y ahora os traigo una actualización! (Llego tarde -.-) Me ha quedado un poco más largo que habitualmente, realmente estaba inspirada. ¡Ah! Y lo que sucedió entre Gouenji y Natsumi lo pondré más adelante (no pienso dejar nada en el anonimato) Supongo que ahora se entiende un poquito mejor lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, podéis dejar una review, que recibiré con los brazos abiertos ^-^ ¡Y Gracias por las reviews de los capítulos anteriores! Me dan muchísimos ánimos. Y bueno, nada más que decir ¡Hasta otra!

Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, etc, etc, etc no me pertenecen. Kuroki Zenzou es el entrenador de "Kuro no Kishidan" (el antiguo equipo de Tsurugi) Y Cristy esta inspirada en la autora Cristy-chan (pero no sé a quién pertenece O-O Supongo que pertenece a Hamano xD)


	5. Chapter 5

—_En cuanto ganemos el Holy Road, Fifth Sector se quedará sin el poder suficiente para destruir el fútbol. Así que podré estar con Aki otra vez, al igual que Natsumi con Gouenji._

—_Eso no será tan fácil... —dijo Masato de repente._

—¿Qué quieres decir, Masato? —preguntó Kanon, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que tenía desde hacía ya rato.

—Antes de nada, señor Endou ¿usted ama a Aki? —preguntó Masato, sin razón aparente.

—Más que a nada en todo el universo —. Respondió Endou sin dudar.

—Bien, entonces no hay peligro —dijo el chico, satisfecho por la respuesta —. Kanon, puedes explicarle quién eres.

—¡¿En serio? —preguntaron Kanon, Aoi y Tenma, dejando sordos a los presentes. Endou y Cristy estaban, a parte de sordos, desorientados. Masato asintió.

—Si tanto ama a Aki, lo entenderá.

—¡Pues entonces...!

Kanon comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido a su abuelo. Masato, Aoi y Tenma lo escuchaban impasibles, mientras que Cristy y Endou estaban impresionados.

—¡Entonces podré volver a estar con Aki! —dijo un sonriente Endou al final del relato.

—Como ya he dicho, no será tan fácil —ante la mirada de los demás, Masato siguió explicando —. Como ya sabéis, nosotros hemos sido enviados porque el padre de Kanon ha comenzado a desaparecer de repente, lo que significa que no nacerá. Seguramente, el actual equipo Raimon no será capaz de ganar el Holy Road, por lo que, ni nuestros padres, ni nosotros naceremos.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso.

—Eso significa que... Desapareceremos... —susurró Kanon, a punto de llorar.

—No necesariamente—. Dijo Masato, sin esconder una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba lentamente —. Ahora mismo, el actual equipo Raimon tiene refuerzos. Con nosotros en el equipo, venceremos seguro.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Masato. Ya estaba arreglado, solo hacía falta entrenar un poco.

"Como se nota que es nieto de Gouenji y Natsumi..." Pensó Endou, sonriendo con una gotita en la sien.

Al día siguiente, Tenma, Masato y Kanon fueron a entrenar muy temprano, dejando a Aki sola en Kogarashi.

La joven aún estaba algo deprimida por lo sucedido con Endou. Por un momento pensó que todo se arreglaría; él se separaría de Natsumi y ella no se casaría con su prometido. Pero después recordó como, después de abandonarla, ella estuvo una semana entera esperando que él entrara por la puerta, con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Pero no apareció. También recordó la promesa que se hizo el último día que lo esperó, cuando Haruna se enteró de lo sucedido y fue a buscarla preocupada.

"Jamás te perdonaré, Endou Mamoru." Pensó Aki decidida, a pesar de que no era eso lo que realmente quería.

De repente, el teléfono de la enorme casa comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?

—Aki, soy Ichinose, acabo de llegar a Japón —. Habló el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

Efectivamente, era Ichinose Kazuya, llamando desde una cabina telefónica. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar los aviones despegando, dando señal de que aún se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¿No ibas a llegar mañana? ¡No me ha dado tiempo de irte a buscar!—preguntó Aki, algo confundida por la afirmación de Ichinose.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi vuelo se adelantó un poco —. Ichinose dudó, aunque Aki no lo notó —. Ahora voy a visitar a un par de amigos, estaré ahí por la noche, y mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para la boda, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó Kino —. Nos vemos esta noche.

—T-te quiero —. Dijo de repente Ichinose, algo incómodo.

—Y yo a ti... —Aki colgó al acabar de decir esas palabras. La verdad era que, después de volver a ver a Endou, ni ella misma se creía esas palabras. Pero las cosas ya no podían volver a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, un chico y una chica discutían por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Deberías parar esto, aún no entiendo por qué lo haces... —decía una chica de cabellera azulada y ojos lavanda, mientras miraba a su compañero de viaje dejar el teléfono en su sitio —. Tú no la amas y ella no te ama a ti. Por más que me lo expliques, no le encuentro el sentido a vuestro compromiso.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —dijo sinceramente un chico de pelo marrón y ojos negros, devolviéndole la mirada a la chica —. Sabes que te amo a ti, pero también sabes el motivo por el cual hago todo esto. Ya no hay marcha atrás, aprovechemos el último día que nos queda juntos, Rika.

Al escuchar eso, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los preciosos ojos de Urabe. A pesar de que hacía tres años que sabía que ese día iba a llegar, aún no podía asimilarlo. Todo por una maldita llamada.

—No llores... —susurró Ichinose, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares —. Te prometo que encontraré la manera para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Por su tono de voz, Rika pudo notar que él también tenía el corazón echo trizas. Lo abrazó sin decir nada más, y fueron a coger un taxi juntos. Tenían que aprovechar ese último día que les quedaba, y después, Fifth Sector pagaría por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que les hicieron derramar.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Heeeeey! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo sin entrar a esta página? ¡Os pido disculpas! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar! (encima el capítulo es corto). Llevo no-sé-cuánto sin tocar mi ordenador (lo echaba de menos T.T) y no he podido entrar aquí por ningún sitio. Bueno, en octubre se celebró el salón del manga de Barcelona. Encontré disfraces de Kido, de Kirino y de Badapp alucinantes y los dos primeros tomos de Inazuma Eleven (me gustan más que el anime ¿Por qué será? ¬¬) aunque pensaba que los iban a promocionar más... En cuanto al capítulo, ha salido cortito porqué he borrado la explicación de qué les ha echo Fifth Sector a Ichinose y a Rika. Prefiero escribirlo en los próximos capítulos (suspense mode-on) y lo que les sucedió a Natsumi y a Gouenji, tenía planeado algo simple, per al ver que Gouenji es Ishido (¿¡Por qué! TT-TT) se complicará un poco. ¡Así que no os perdáis los próximos capítulos! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review! ¡Hasta otra! (Prometo no tardar tanto).

No, no me pertenecen. Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes. Pero, como se suele decir ¡Hay que saber compartir! (?)


	6. Chapter 6

_Por su tono de voz, Rika pudo notar que él también tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Lo abrazó sin decir nada más, y fueron a coger un taxi juntos. Tenían que aprovechar ese último día que les quedaba, y después, Fifth Sector pagaría por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que les hicieron derramar._

Después de pasar todo el día intentando olvidar lo sucedido con Fifth Sector y disfrutarlo como nunca, Ichinose y Rika se tuvieron que separar, ya llegada la madrugada.

—Yo voy a volver a Osaka a ayudar a mi madre con el negocio. No nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —Ichinose ladeó la cabeza. Era muy improbable —. Nunca te olvidaré —.Comenzó a decir Rika, intentando sonreír. Los dos se encontraban en la parte trasera de Kogarashi Manor, con la esperanza de que el tiempo se detuviera o de que todo aquello fuese una estúpida pesadilla.

—Yo tampoco. Prometo recordarte toda mi vida —. Dijo Ichinose sinceramente, mientras le tocaba la mejilla derecha a la chica.

—No digas eso. Aki merece que la ames y mi recuerdo no te va a dejar hacerlo por completo—. Dijo la chica, dándose por vencida completamente.

—Entonces tú tienes que rehacer tu vida. Olvídame y encuentra otro hombre que te ame mucho más de lo que te he llegado a amar yo —. Dijo Ichinose, ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

—"Prefiero verte muerta antes que verte en brazos de otro"—citó Rika mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres de los que piensan eso. Además, es imposible que ninguna otra persona me ame tanto como lo haces tu, yo lo sé.

Ichinose se conmovió y abrazó a Rika con toda su fuerza, casi dejándola sin respiración. No la quería soltar por nada del mundo. Rika intentó separarse un poco, solo para mirar a Ichinose a los ojos. Esos ojos negros en los que ella misma se veía perfectamente reflejada a causa de las lágrimas retenidas. Sin decir nada, y aún llorando, Rika besó a Ichinose con todo el amor que podía llegar a demostrar. Un beso suave y delicado, que recordaría por toda su vida.

—Te amo, _Darling_ —. Susurró Rika, mientras comenzaba a separarse de los brazos de Ichinose. Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa iba a ser la última vez que escucharía esas palabras de sus labios.

—Yo también te amo Rika, más que a nada en el mundo —. Y así, Ichinose soltó a Rika, dejándola ir hacia el taxi que la esperaba.

La chica se paró delante de la puerta del vehículo y se giró para volver a mirar al chico, que ahora se encontraba llorando. Le sonrió y lo despidió con una mano, mientras volvía a girarse y entraba al coche.

Él vio como el taxi se alejaba. Se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundamente. Sacó una foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La besó y caminó hacia la puerta de la pensión, a desgana. Esa foto era lo único que le quedaba de esa chica que tanto amaba.

* * *

><p>Pasó el tiempo, Kanon y Masato entrenaban con el Raimon todos los días, mientras que todos se desesperaban cada vez más. Faltaba un día para la final del Holy Road y la boda de Aki e Ichinose sería al día después. Endou estaba más que desesperado y exigía a todos una preparación severa. Nada podía fallar.<p>

Ese mismo día en casa de la "pareja" Endou alguien tocó el timbre.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiere algo? —preguntó Natsumi mientras abría la puerta. Lo que encontró al otro lado la dejó helada—. Gouenji…

—Creo que me esta confundiendo, señora Endou. Yo soy Ishido Shuuji —. Contestó el hombre, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Déjate de tonterías, soy la única que sabe quien eres realmente —. Escupió la mujer con arrepentimiento y decepción en la voz —. ¿A qué has venido?

—En realidad quería ver a tu querido marido —. Soltó Ishido con burla mientras entraba a la casa.

—Endou no esta, si es a quien te refieres.

—¿A quien más me iba a referir? ¿Acaso tenías más amantes? —Dijo Ishido con una sonrisa cruel. Natsumi sintió ganas de llorar.

—No entiendes nada…

—No soy estúpido, querida Natsumi. Aunque, si tanto te gustaba Endou deberías haberlo dicho. Aunque, de cualquier manera, te doy las gracias. Sin el despecho provocado por ti, tal vez nunca habría entrado al Fifth Sector —. Natsumi comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabes perfectamente a lo que se dedica Fifth Sector —. Natsumi sabía que nadie le había dicho nada sobre el trato que ella y Endou tenían con la organización.

—¿Ahora te vas a hacer la víctima? Bueno, no importa. No tengo por qué decir nada sobre el tema. Solo quería decirle a tu marido que tenga cuidado.

Ishido desapareció por donde había venido, dejando a Natsumi destrozada e intrigada.

En cuanto llegó Endou, Natsumi le dio el mensaje que Ishido le había dado para él, sin decirle quien era realmente. Natsumi sabía que si Endou se enteraba de quien era Ishido, no lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, por el daño que le causó en su tiempo.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, en Kogarashi Manor, tres jóvenes estaban muriéndose de nervios. Los dos chicos del futuro, que dormían en la misma habitación, mantenían una conversación , mientras que el tercero intentaba dormir.<p>

—¡No aguanto a ese hombre! ¿Te has fijado? Desde que llegó ha estado como un muerto, ni siquiera sonríe —. Se quejaba Kanon, refiriéndose claramente a Ichinose Kazuya.

—La verdad es que no parece muy animado… Seguramente él también este metido en todo esto por culpa del Fifth Sector —. Reflexionó Masato, estirado en su cama.

—Pero… ¿qué saca el Fifth Sector arruinando sus vidas personales? —preguntó Kanon muy intrigado.

—Esa gente es mala. Quieren arruinarles la vida en general, destruyendo el fútbol y todo lo que ellos aman. Ichinose también es futbolista así que a él también le deben de haber chantajeado con ese mismo tema. Es repugnante.

—Lo sé. Por eso mañana tenemos que darlo todo en la final del Holy Road. Pase lo que pase —. Sentenció Kanon mientras se revolvía en su cama en busca de una posición cómoda para dormir. No pensaba perder por nada del mundo, su destino y el de su compañero se decidían en ese simple partido.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME MATÉIS! Bueno, ya sé que no merezco perdón, pero aún así quería intentarlo. Bien, creo que este fic esta un poco anticuado desde que comenzó Chrono Stone, pero aún así lo voy a acabar (le quedan dos o tres capítulos). Como habréis notado, aquí Endou no sabe que Gouenji es Ishido. Espero no haber causado confusión con ello. Pido perdón por ello y aseguro que tendréis el próximo muy pronto. ¡Espero que me dejéis alguna review!

Por si vuelvo a desaparecer (que lo dudo) he dejado mi cuenta de Twitter en mi perfil, así que también me podéis dejar algún mensaje, si veis que tardo mucho.

Ninguna saga de Inazuma Eleven, ni mucho menos sus personajes, me pertenecen. Esto es una gran desgracia, como os podéis imaginar.


End file.
